BA004
Synopsis Yazmyne is shown entering Viridian City with her Bulbasaur and she takes in her very first stop as a trainer. Yazmyne goes directly to the Pokemon Center where her Bulbasaur, Pidgey, and new Spinarak are treated. While at the center, Yazmyne flips through magazines of Viridian City and learns of the gym there. Yazmyne is alarmed as she doesn't think she's ready to face a gym. A male trainer walks over to her and notices that she's reading a trainer's guide and assumes that she's a rookie. The two introduce themselves and the male says that his name is Daniel and he's waiting for his Pokemon to get healed too. Daniel explains that he's a new trainer who came on a boat from Mahagony Town in Johto. Yazmyne says that she's originally from Johto but her family moved to Hoenn when she was a toddler. Daniel believes it's good to get to know fellow trainers as a person can learn who his or her competition will be. Yazmyne agrees and wonders if he'll compete in the Viridian Gym. Daniel says that the town's Gym Leader is a mystery as in no one really knows who the leader is unless the trainer has seven badges. Yazmyne is curious but Daniel tells her that there is a gym in Pewter City and he'll be heading there tomorrow. Until then, Daniel then proposes that they have a battle, which leads Yazmyne to admit that she's never been in an official trainer battle. '' ''Yazmyne and Daniel step outside at the Pokemon Center's training ground where a few other trainers are practicing and having battles; some are new trainers while others are experienced, shown by the types of Pokemon they own. Yazmyne and Daniel step on opposite sides and agree to a one-on-one battle. Bulbasaur runs out to the field, the natural choice for Yazmyne's very first trainer battle. Daniel calls out his first choice, which is a Swinub whom Yazmyne finds incredibly adorable as she scans him into her Pokedex. The battle begins and Daniel allows Yazmyne the first move. Yazmyne orders Bulbasaur to go for Tackle. Bulbasaur charges in and Swinub counters with Take Down. Swinub's stronger attack overpowers Bulbasaur's Tackle, sending him flying back. Bulbasaur crashes and begins to get angry. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur that he's going to get hurt in battle sometime, but they need to keep calm at all times to think and counter effectively. At Yazmyne's words, Bulbasaur calms down, but Yazmyne find herself getting anxious and nervous too. Daniel orders Swinub to go for Powder Snow. Bulbasaur is hit by the light, yet super-effective attack. The Power Snow comes in a non-stop flurry prompting Yazmyne to tell Bulbasaur to jump high with his vines. Bulbasaur does and effectively evades the attack. Daniel says that Bulbasaur is open and tells Swinub to attack with Ice Shard. Bulbasaur is hit by an orb of ice and is knocked out of the air onto the ground without a chance to react. Bulbasaur weakly gets to hit feet and Yazmyne privately points out that Ice Shard was a very fast attack, and if Daniel uses it again they'll lose. Daniel tells Yazmyne to make a move or he will. Bulbasaur looks back at Yazmyne for a command but she doesn't give any. Daniel orders another Ice Shard. Swinub quickly fires the speedy orb of ice and Yazmyne orders Vine Whip. Bulbasaur immediately responds and is able to catch the Ice Shard in his vines though he initially flinches. Bulbasaur is shocked at his feat and at Yazmyne's command, he flings the orb back to Swinub. Swinub evades and charges in with Take Down. Bulbasaur runs in and surprises Swinub by jumping over him. Airborne, Bulbasaur then wraps Swinub with a Vine Whip and slams him on the ground. Bulbasaur lands and follows with Leech Seed, ensnaring Swinub in vines that shock it and drain its energy. Daneil asserts that they can still battle and orders Take Down. Swinub fights through the Leech Seed, but Bulbasaur swats Swinub away, causing to fly back, ultimately knocking him out. '' ''Daniel recalls Swinub for a good battle and Bulbasaur jumps into Yazmyne's arms elated. Daniel thinks Yazmyne is a great trainer already, applauding her victory. Yazmyne says that her father is the Petalburg City Gym Leader, so she was taught the basics, but her father primarily trains Normal-Type Pokemon. She also adds however that part of being a trainer is acting on the fly. Daniel agrees and the two plan to take their Pokemon back for healing. An unknown spectator watches the battle with intrigue. '' ''Yazmyne and Daniel, after getting their Pokemon treated, see outside with their Pokemon sharing lunch from the Pokemon Center's cafeteria. Daniel is revealed to own a Sentret, which he says he captured outside the city. Daniel lightly brags that he immediately taught Sentret Iron Tail to fare against the Pewter City Rock-Type Gym. Daniel says that Yazmyne won't have to worry about that considering her Bulbasaur, but says that Pidgey and Spinarak won't be much help. Daniel then asks how Yazmyne captured those two. Yazmyne explains that she caught Pidgey in a proper battle. In a brief flashback is it shown that after Spinarak surprised her, Yazmyne threw Spinarak off her, Yazmyne orders Bulbasaur to "kill it," prompting Bulbasaur to defeat Spinarak with Tackle and Leech Seed. Out of the flashback, Yazmyne says that after Spinarak was knocked out, she thought it obvious to catch it. Daniel asks if Yazmyne has a thing about Bug-Types. Yazmyne denies saying she's more worried about an Electric-Type shocking her or a Fire-Type burning her. '' ''Nurse Joy then calls out for Yazmyne, informing her that she was contacted by Professor Oak to make sure Yazmyne registered for the Indigo League. Daniel admits he has to do that too. Yazmyne and Daniel register for the Indigo League and receive a badge case. Yazmyne is then approached by the woman who saw her battle. The woman introduces herself as ''Elsie who stands with her Delcatty. Elsie explains that she is a Top Coordinator as well as an announcer for many Kanto Pokemon contests. She expresses surprise that Yazmyne wants to participate in gyms. Elsie explains that she saw Yazmyne and Daniel's battle where Yazmyne struggled but showed off Bulbasaur's features quite well in battle by using vines to jump and turn Ice Shard back on Swinub with Vine Whips as well. Elsie saw Yazmyne very anxious but she kept her attacks sharp and with some time and experience, she'd make quite the talented Coordinator. Yazmyne appreciates the suggestion, but says that she's not interested in Contests. Elsie hands Yazmyne her card and informs her of the Viridian Town Pokemon Contest, which begins next week but registration starts tomorrow. Elsie tells Yazmyne to think about it as she leaves. '' ''Daniel asks Yazmyne what she thinks about it. Yazmyne doesn't believe there is any harm in checking out the Contest Hall, but it prompts Daniel to ask if Yazmyne would be able to do Contests and Gyms at the same time. Yazmyne can't answer. '' Major Events *Yazmyne is revealed to have captured the Spinarak from the previous episode *Yazmyne learns that the Viridian City Gym is only open to trainers who have seven badges, preventing her from challenging it, but she learns of the Pewter City Gym *Yazmyne has her first trainer battle and wins *Yazmyne registers for the Indigo League and receives a Badge Case Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Daniel *Elsie *Nurse Joy *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Swinub (Daniel's) *Sentret (Daniel's) *Delcatty (Elsie's) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) *Shinx *Raticate *Haunter *Rhyhorn *Wigglytuff *Skuntank *Pidgeotto *Scyther *Victreebel Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze